Foribidden love
by arbridgeprincess
Summary: A cute little bunny is arranged to marry a blue self centered hedgehog. The only problem is that she is in love with Shadow. Will love prevail? Lemon Warning!


I awoke at 11:00 p.m. Sharp to meet with my forbidden lover Shadow the hedgehog. You see I am arranged to marry this stupid, self-centered BLUE hedgehog named Sonic. First of all I hate blue and Sonic is always away saving the world so when he is home he is always tired and hungry beyond belief . But not shadow, shadow is almost always home and when he isn't he gives me a reason for it and when he is going to be back. When I finally managed to get out of bed, I got dressed in a red tank top that went to my belly button, a black mini skirt and some fishnet stockings, and to top it off a put on my leather jacket and some biker boots that went up to my knee's. I brushed my teeth combed my hair and put on some really dark red lipstick. " Okay, I'm ready to go." I muttered to myself. I quietly climbed down the stairs and out the back door. I got outside and ran into the woods. I got my phone out of my jacket pocket and called for Shadow to pick me up. He came on his motorcycle. " Well hop on you sexy little bunny you." He said that as I gave him a peck on the cheek. I hopped on his motorcycle and he drove to his house. Once we go there, I started rambling about how to stop me and Sonic from getting married in the middle of my sentence Shadow kissed me I kissed back passionately, making sure he knew how I felt through the kiss. "Oh my STARS Rose!" I heard him say as we parted. I'm not really sure what happened next, the kissing the hugging. It all seemed to melt into one intense moment. It was like all of our emotions had poured themselves into one age of time were the only thing that mattered was us. The next morning I woke up still hugged tight to Shadow. "Hello, dear I am guessing you liked that." He smiled and gave a little laugh. "Shut up!" I giggled. I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast, I glanced at the clock it was only 4:00 a.m. " What, do you want for breakfast?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. "Hit me up with some french toast." He said as he gave me a hug. I cooked us some french toast then got back into my clothes. " I got to go, see you tomorrow babe." I said as I headed to the door. I took the long way home through the park. I stopped to watch some little kids play. Then I went to go get a cappuccino at Starbucks. When I finished I went to the front of my house and jumped to the balcony outside my room and then walked into my room brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I redid my lipstick and went down stairs to fix breakfast for my mother and father. I of course fixed french toast and I wrote a note to my mother telling her that I was going to the park. At the park I met up with bunnie. " Hi, bunnie how are you today?" I asked. " I'm good Sugar, but are you feeling okay, you don't look so good." Bunnie responded. " Of course I am perfectly-" That is about as far as I got before I puked all over her. " Oh dear you are sick!" Bunnie said as she pulled out the medical book. "Flu- no, cold-no, fever-no, OH MY STARS ROSE! You are pregnant." Bunnie said as she started tearing up. " Bunnie why are you crying what happened?" I asked. Bunnie and I are bff's she had never kept a secret from me. " Okay sugar please don't get mad at me but, Me and Antoine had a child, but Dr. Robotnik found out and killed him. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. You have to be careful ROSE." She confessed. " Don't you understand bunnie this is wonderful, it is the excuse to not marry Sonic I've been waiting for." I said getting excited. "Wait if it isn't Sonic's baby, who's the baby daddy?" She asked. "Shadow." I answered.

-0-0-

"Wait, What, your parents are going to KILL you, you can't go back." Bunnie yelled. "I know that is why I am going to be living with Shadow, I just have to collect my stuff." I responded calmly. "I'll go get your stuff." Bunnie said. I knew she was worried but I also knew better than to ask so I called Shadow and told him the news. He said I could live with him but, I had to keep my profile low. I walked to Shadow's house and immediately called Bunnie to tell her where I was. She came over to drop off my stuff and gave me some of her clothes she wore when she was pregnant. Later that day I got a call from the baby of the Freedom Fighters Tails. I.t was time for his math lesson, for once I couldn't go so I called Sally Acorn and told her to cover for me. That afternoon I took lots of naps and ate lots of carrots. At 9:00 p.m. Shadow said he had to go on a mission to fight Dr. Robotnik and he would be home later that nihght. Around 11:00 p.m. I got a call from Rotor saying that Espio and Sonic had both been shot. Since I wasn't supposed to run I took Shadows motorcycle's to the base. Once I got there I noticed Sally was in labor, Sonic was badly wounded, Espio was dying, only Bunnie seemed fine. I got the story from Bunnie and immediately tried to save Espio from dying. In the end Sonic and Espio both died, but Sally had a beautiful baby boy that looked exactly like Sonic. I went to see Sally and she told me that it was to painful for her to keep the baby so I told her that I would take care of the baby if she named him. She chose the name Manic.

-0-0-

Rotor gave me a car seat for Manic so that it would be easier for him to ride on the motorcycle. When I got back home it was around 3:00 a.m. Shadow was asleep in the bed so I awoke him and told him all about what happened. Then I went to go get Manic, he would have to sleep with us for a little since we didn't have a crib for him. Shadow and Manic fell asleep almost immediately, but I had some things to take care of. First, I cleaned out a small room beside Shadow's room for Manic. Second, I went to the store and got five gallons of yellow paint and painted the room. Third, I went back to the store and bought a crib and changing station. Fourth, bought baby necessities such as diapers, bottles, formula, baby monitor, and lots of toys. Fifth, I bought baby proof stuff. Sixth, I babied our house. Seventh, I bought a van. Eighth, I got a job at a bank and as a singer at a local bar. When I was done, Manic woke up so I fed him and held him until shadow woke up. I had fallen asleep holding Manic and when I woke up I smelled something cooking. " Good morning sunshine, when did you baby our house?" Shadow asked politely. "Last night when you were asleep, I also bought us a car." I answered sleepily. "You must be tired, Rose you have our baby inside you. You need to eat then go to sleep, I will take care of the baby." Shadow said. "Okay honey." I said as I handed Shadow the baby. " When the baby needs a nap we will go for a little walk, Okay?" He said. I nodded as I ate a couple pancakes, then I gave him a kiss and headed to bed. Shadow woke me up at 1:00 p.m. " Time to take our walk at the park." I got up put on some sweats and headed out the door. On our walk Shadow finally popped the question and of course I said Yes! When we got to our home, Shadow said he had some errands to run. Shadow came back as I was feeding Manic. He went to our room then called me in there. He got a bigger bed and a beautiful chandler and made look altogether more like a couples room than a teenage boy's room. " It's beautiful, I love it. I love you!" I told him. _Dang these hormones are making me offally emotional. _I thought to my self.


End file.
